Pesadillas
by Pekabooo
Summary: Shikadai tiene una pesadilla en la que sus padres se separan y Shikamaru acaba yéndose de casa; esto es debido a una discusión que Temari y Shikamaru tienen la noche anterior. Al habar con ellos, Shikadai entiende que a veces, las discusiones son necesarias y hacen la relación más fuerte. [Rate M por la "reconciliación"] [Fic ganador del concurso realizado en mi página de Facebook]


**Naruto y sus personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es la idea y la historia, las cuales hago sin ánimo de lucro, con el fin de entretenerme y entretener a quien quiera leerla.**

* * *

 _¡Sorpresa! Os dije que esta semana no iba a haber ningún fic... y en realidad pensaba mantenerlo porque me sentía super, pero supeeeeer triste y desanimada por lo que me había pasado (los que me seguís en Facebook lo sabéis, y muchas gracias por el apoyo), pero las cosas han canbiado._ _Al meno el fic de la semana Glow, al menos eso..._

 _Y es que, una linda y tierna personita de Facebook me ha enviado un mensaje pidiendome que no dejara de escribir porquele alegro el día... Chica, contra eso no puedo, tu ternura ha sido tanta que ha llenado mi corazón y mira; ha salido esto... ¡Te lo dedico! Seguro que tú sabes quien eres. Y por cierto, mucha suerte con los problema que suceden en tu país, espero que pronto el mundo mejore... Porque nos vamos a la porqueta._

Dejando _de lado toso lo malo, vamos a centrarnos en dar la enhorabuena a las perdonas que votaron por este_ _ShikaTemaDai_ _¡Wow, este fic llevaba ya dos semanas en votación! Por fin habéis decidido que gane, y eso es genial_ _porque yo también tenía muchad ganas de hacerlo._

 _Recordad que los fics que no han resultado, pasarán a votación de nuevo con otro más ¡Entre mañana y el Martes saldrá la votación! Recordad también que los votos cuentan si es en_ _LA PÁGINA_ _, aunque lo publicite en grupos ShikaTema y demás, los vosotos que cuentan son los de la página, tenedlo en cuenta por favor._

 **Nota de la autora:** _Quería deciros que este fic lo he hecho entero desde el móvil, o sea, tengo los ojos como la puta, COMO LA PUTA, pero mediguá, lo he conseguido y estoy muy orgullosa de mí. ;-;_

 _Espero que is guste mucho, lo suyo ha costado pero aquí está._

 _Sin más que añadir;_

 _disfrutad de mis locuras._

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

 _Pesadillas_

 **•**

•

 **.**

 **POV Shikadai**

 _ **E**_ _l día está lleno de nubes, pero de esas que no tienen forma._

 _Acabo de levantarme de la cama, noto mis manos pesadas y a penas puedo moverme con facilidad; es raro._

 _¿Qué ocurre?_

 _Miro_ _mi habitación y está como siempre, ordenada, limpia... Mi madre me obliga a tenerla así, dice que debo aprender a cuidar mis cosas y que algún día se lo agradeceré._

 _Supongo que será cierto, y que el día llegará, porque me sigue pareciendo un fastidio tener que limpiar._

 _Bajo_ _por las escaleras y escucho algo extraño, algo que nunca se ha oído en mi casa desde que, supongo, soy un bebé._

 _Alguien_ _sollozar._

 _Bajo_ _corriendo, todo está en silencio excepto eso. Mi corazón late muy deprisa, noto mis piernas temblar, como si ya supiera lo que me voy a encontrar._

 _-¿Mamá?- Me acerco a ella con cuidado._

 _Está_ _sentada en el sofá con la cara entre sus manos y puedo ver cómo el brillo de las lágrimas se cuela ente sus dedos. Me dan ganas de vomitar de los nervios que tengo._

 _Mamá_ _no me contesta, simplemente me mira con los ojos rojos y una expresión de tristeza que jamás había visto en ella._

 _-¿Dónde... está papá?- Pregunto, me falta su presencia en casa._

 _Él_ _nunca dejaría que mamá llorara así, él siempre la ha protegido y, aunque no se muestren demasiado amor en público; sé que están enamorados y que papá adora a mamá._

 _¿_ _Por_ _qué pasa esto?_ _Me_ _enfado y me siento al lado de mamá, la miro y le tomo una mano mientras con la otra intento secar sus lágrimas._

 _-Se_ _ha ido.- No escucho su voz, solo veo cómo mueve los labios y comienza a llorar de nuevo._

 _¿Papá? Vuelve..._

 _Mamá_ _llora._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Los rayos de Sol me despiertan, noto el sudor recorrer mi cuerpo y mi corazón va a mil por hora; aún así trato de mantenerme tranquilo y respirar mirando las losas del techo.

-Un sueño...- Suspiro pesadamente e intentando acostumbrar mis ojos al astro diurno, miro por la ventana.

No está nublado, no va a llover... El Sol luce en lo alto del cielo de Konoha y su luz me produce felicidad y calma. Al menos el día no está triste.

Me quedo en la cama durante un rato ya que es bastante temprano para lo que suelo despertarme un día festivo. Pienso en lo que me ha llevado a soñar esto, pienso en la tensión que hubo ayer por la tarde en mi casa.

A veces papá y mamá son unos tontos; papá siempre me dice que los problemas hay que hablarlos y mamá me dice que si tengo algún problema con alguien, lo mejor es ir de frente.

¿Por qué ellos no lo hacen cuando están enfadados?

Vuelvo a suspirar y paso la mano por mis desaliñados cabellos, apartándolos de mi rostro. Cierro los ojos e intento olvidar el sueño que he tenido y el miedo que he pasado, -no quiero volver a sentirme así-, me desperezo estirándome en la cama.

Con algo de parsimonia, me levanto escuchando el ruido del colchón quejarse al alzar mi peso de él, me pongo las zapatillas de estar por casa y voy al baño del piso de arriba para asearme.

Huelo comida y escucho hablar a mis padres, en parte me siento bien; aunque no sé si siguen discutiendo ya que hablan en susurros y eso me hace dudar.

Tuerzo los labios y, después de quedarme mirando las escaleras, entro al baño haciendo ruido con la puerta para que sepan que estoy despierto

y _enfadado_.

Me lavo la cara y sigo notando ese nudo en el estómago, odio sentirme así; me gusta que mi vida sea tranquila, normal, ajena a cualquier tipo de mala vibración, y ayer mis padres inundaron mi cuerpo de tantas malas vibraciones que he soñado que ellos...

Muevo la cabeza con ímpetu queriendo olvidar y, sin querer, salpico el cristal con las gotas de agua que se habían quedado en mi flequillo; suspiro y pongo una mueca de fastidio, ahora me toca limpiarlo.

Después de mi usual rutina en el baño añadiendo el desastre que hice en el espejo; abro la puerta y lo único que escucho es el ruido de la sartén y el silencio.

Mi corazón se para y tengo miedo de volver a bajar, no quiero verlos discutir, no quiero volver a sentirme así.

Cojo aire y tratando de llenar mi cuerpo de valentía, empiezo a bajar las escaleras pensando en si debería o no debería decirles lo que he soñado, lo que me ha pasado y lo que he sentido.

Llevo mis pies hasta la cocina y veo a mis padre detrás de mi madre abrazándola por la espalda.

Alzo las cejas y carraspeo, creía que habían notado mi presencia.

-Shikadai, mi vida ¿Ya estás despierto?- Mi madre se da la vuelta apartando a papá de un golpe.

Está sonrojada y tiene el delantal muy desaliñado, al igual que su vestido, el cual lo noto más subido que de costumbre.

Miro a papá y veo cómo intenta aguantarse la risa mirando a mamá. Tuerzo los labios y me siento en la mesa.

-Desayuno.- Pido sintiéndome, de repente, bastante incómodo.

 _¿Qué estarían haciendo?_

-Claro, en seguida estará.- Mamá se da la vuelta y sigue preparando el rico bacon en la sartén.

Es raro que haga un desayuno así, normalmente suele hacer algo sencillo o si le apetece esmerarse, prepara unas cuantas frutas variadas y me las corta a pedazos.

Miro la mesa y puedo observar tres cuencos de arroz, fruta troceada, pan tostado y además el bacon que sigue preparando. Parpadeo varias veces y miro a papá.

-¿Estamos celebrando algo?- Le pregunto cogiendo un trozo de melocotón del bol de frutas.

Papá se ríe y saca un plato para que mamá ponga el bacon en él, luego ambos se sientan conmigo.

-Es un día festivo, papá estará en casa.- Mamá me sonríe y me ofrece dos lonchas de bacon encima del bol de arroz.

Comienzo a comer, estoy hambriento. Sigo mirándola esperando a que continúe; no sé aún si contarles lo que he soñado.

-He ayudado a mamá, por eso tenemos un almuerzo tan elaborado.- Ambos se miran y se sonríen.

Vuelvo a sentirme incómodo; qué fastidio. Aunque prefiero sentirme incómodo porque se estén haciendo cariños que porque estén enfadados.

-¿Entonces ya no estáis enfadados?- Les pregunto dejando los palillos en la mesa.

Noto mi estómago revolicarse y de pronto se me corta el hambre, creo que debo contarles mi miedo, decirles lo mal que lo he pasado por su discusión de ayer...

-Shikadai...- Mamá tuerce su cabeza y acaricia mi mano, me mira como si estuviera triste.

Papá suspira y se rasca la nuca, deja sus palillos en la mesa y me mira con un semblante serio.

-A veces papá y mamá se enfadan y discuten, pero no tienes que preocuparte.- Me muestra una sonrisa que me parece cálida y suspiro.

Tomo los palillos entre mis manos y jugueteo con los granos de arroz.

-¿Entonces no os vais a divorciar?- Pregunto en un susurro y, al mirar hacia mis padres, noto sus ojos abiertos tanto como pueden. -Papá no se irá de casa y mamá no llorará ¿Verdad?- Les miro con las cejas hacia abajo, triste.

Después de unos segundos en silencio, ambos emiten varias sonoras carcajadas. Me siento tonto.

-¿Divorciarnos?- Mamá pregunta secándose una lágrima que le ha salido por la risa.

Yo la miro y asiento.

-¿De dónde te sacas eso, Shikadai?- Ahora es papá quién me habla negando con la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio inferior intentando aguantarse la risa.

Les miro con el ceño fruncido y bufo por la nariz.

-Lo he soñado.- Confieso y vuelvo a mirar mi cuenco de arroz.

Escucho la silla de papá arrastrarse por el piso y sus pasos acercarse a mí.

-Hijo...- Me habla posando su mano sobre mi cabello aún suelto. -Tu madre y yo jamás vamos a separarnos, somos demasiado inteligentes para eso.- Miro hacia arriba, me sonríe y yo tuerzo mis labios.

-¿Seguro?- Pregunto con mi corazón algo más calmado.

Siempre me relaja que papá me acaricie el pelo mientras me habla de cosas importantes; y esto es muy importante para mí.

-Cuando conocí a Shikamaru...- Mamá le llama por su nombre, eso me hace parpadear varias veces; parece estar seria. -Pensé que era un débil niño llorón que no llegaría a nada.- Se ríe y escucho a papá reírse también, yo sigo escuchando, quiero saber más. -Pero con el tiempo, todo lo que le ocurrió le hizo forjarse como persona y hombre.- Arrastra la silla hacia mi lado y me acaricia la mano.

-Cuando Asuma y mi padre se fueron de mi lado, no me quedó otro remedio.- Miro a papá y, lejos de estar triste, noto cómo su sonrisa sincera inunda mi corazón de una calma increíble.

Papá siempre me transmite paz, al contrario que mamá; ella me transmite todo lo contrario, que me mueva, que haga cosas.

Son como dos polos opuestos que, inevitablemente, deben atraerse.

Ahora lo comprendo. Papá y mamá están destinados a atraerse, como dos imanes que, por mucho que lo intentes, siempre acabarán juntos.

 _Siempre_.

Mamá me da un beso en la mejilla y papá me acaricia el pelo; ella siempre es más cariñosa y él... A su manera también.

Continuamos el almuerzo hablando de cosas diversas, aunque sigo interesado en qué les llevó a enamorarse.

-¿Cómo enamoraste a mamá? Ella es mayor que tú.- Comento ahora comiendo un poco de fruta.

Mamá me mira con cara de pocos amigos y mi padre ríe a carcajadas.

-Ella solo es mayor en espíritu.- Recalca papá alzando su dedo índice, mamá asiente y sonríe.

-Bueno...- Ruedo los ojos. -Lo que digáis, pero cuéntame cómo acabasteis juntos.- Insisto dejando el tenedor al lado de los palillos y limpiándome la boca.

Mamá se apoya en el respaldo de la silla y papá sonríe comenzando a recoger la mesa.

-Tu padre fue mi guía cuando tenía que venir a Konoha, fuimos examinadores y eso nos hizo pasar tiempo juntos.- Mamá habla con un dedo apoyado en su mentón y mirando hacia arriba.

-Pero tu madre era una vaga que siempre se quedaba dormida.- Escucho a papá hablar, quién está fregando los platos.

-¿Cómo eres tan mentiroso?- Mamá se ríe y mira alzando una ceja, luego me mira a mí. -Tu pereza la has sacado de él, hijo, tu padre es de naturaleza vaga.- Me río con ella y escucho a papá chistar en una falsa molestia.

-¿Y cuándo invitaste a mamá a los baños termales?- Pregunto acordándome de que Inojin me comentó eso en alguna ocasión.

Según él, la tía Ino le había confirmado que esa noche, mis padres afianzaron su relación de una manera especial. No comprendo bien a qué se refiere, pero supongo que papá le diría ahí sus sentimientos... O algo así.

-¿¡Cómo sabes eso!?- Me pregunta mamá de repente, su semblante a pasado a ser de enfado y parece tener la cara enrojecida.

¿He dicho algo malo? Parpadeo varias veces y me encojo de hombros.

-La tía Ino dice que ahí fue donde expresásteis todo vuestro amor.- Concluyo sonriendo.

Papá deja caer un plato y se da la vuelta.

-La tía Ino... Será tonta, cómo va diciendo eso a los niños.- Se rasca las sienes y pone su otra mano en la cadera; niega con la cabeza y me mira. -Bien, en realidad es cierto, tu madre y yo...- Se queda pensativo, como si no supiera bien qué decirme y mira a mamá.

Confuso, la miro también notando sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Estuvimos cenando juntos y después...- Se muerde el labio inferior, cierra los ojos y al abrirlos vuelve a hablar. -Después estuvimos _charlando_ durante varios minutos antes de irnos a dormir.- Concluye con una sonrisa.

Papá carraspea.

-¿Varios minutos? Creo que fue más tiempo.- Comenta secando uno de los platos con la toalla que mamá deja para eso.

Miro a mi madre y ella comienza a reír a carcajadas.

No entiendo nada.

-Vale, ponle que fue ¿Media hora?- Mueve la mano y encoge los hombros.

Vuelvo a mirar a papá, parce serio. Sin decir nada se da la vuelta y sigue secando los platos.

-Creo que tenemos una percepción del tiempo bastante diferente.- Comenta con un tono de enfado, pero el que mamá se ría me hace ver que están de broma.

-¿Y qué le decías a papá mientras charlábais?- Le pregunto de manera curiosa.

Ahora es papá quién se ríe. Deja el paño en la encimera y vuelve a sentarse con nosotros.

-Tu madre decía muchas cosas, le gusta mucho hablar mientras... _charlamos_.- Esa última palabra la dice con un aire extraño, como si la estuviera desafiando.

Me mira a mí y me sonríe.

-Shikamaru.- Mamá masculla el nombre de papá entre dientes y gira la cabeza bruscamente.

Vuelvo a notar sus mejillas sonrojadas; sigo sin entender qué pasa, pero parece que su pique es de broma, así que en parte me siento cómodo y aliviado.

Después de seguir hablando durante no más de veinte minutos, al ser día festivo, me dispongo a ir a casa de Mirai.

Me calzo, me despido de mis padres y abro la puerta para comenzar el camino hacia su hogar.

Mientras voy andando, pienso en que quizás le apetezca salir a dar un paseo conmigo y pueda invitarla a un helado... Me gusta pasar tiempo con ella.

A veces me recuerda a mamá, me pide que me mueva y que haga cosas todo el rato, que entrene más y no duerma tanto. Es problemática, es una chica con la que odiaría estar, pero...

* * *

 **POV General.**

 **D** ado al día festivo que es, la familia Nara aprovechó para ir a cenar a un restaurante nuevo que había abierto en Konoha; se encontraron allí con los Akimichi y al final, fue una cena de seis.

Ahora, con la satisfacción de buena comida, están tranquilamente en su hogar. Shikamaru se encuentra fuera fumando el último cigarro del día acompañado de una estrellada noche y, Temari, yace recostada en el sofá con un dormido Shikadai sobre sus piernas; mira la hora y decide que es momento de dormir.

-Hey, pequeño cervatillo...- Le habla con un tono suave y acaricia su frente, como si en realidad no quisiera despertarlo.

-¿Umh? ¿Mamá?- Pregunta rascándose uno de sus verdosos ojos, ese color que pertenece a su progenitora; ese que vuelve loco a Shikamaru.

-Vamos a la cama.- Dice en el mismo tono suave mientras, con paciencia, espera a que su hijo se levante de sus piernas.

Él asiente y comienza a caminar con los ojos cerrados; después de quince años en esta casa, es normal que se la sepa de memoria.

Temari observa a Shikadai subir escaleras arriba y, cuando lo pierde de vista, comienza a caminar a la terraza para decirle lo mismo a su marido.

-Vamos, es tarde.- Se apoya en el borde de la puerta y observa cómo Shikamaru apaga el cigarro antes incluso de que ella empezara a hablar.

-Lo sé, y mañana trabajo.- Suspira y se levanta de la silla de mimbre que tiene en la terraza, acompañada de otra igual a esta y una mesa.

La decoración de la terraza fue cosa de Ino, ninguno de los dos la tenía por algo que se pudiera decorar, pero se equivocaron cuando Ino les propuso hacerlo.

-La dejó bastante bonita, nada que ver a como estaba.- Temari, antes de cerrar las puertas y asegurarlas, le echa un rápido vistazo a la terraza.

Shikamaru asiente, sabe a lo que se refiere.

-Ino no es una mala persona, pero a veces tiene unas cosas...- Espera a su mujer en el borde del primer escalón hacia el piso de arriba y, cuando ella lo alcanza, comienza a subir.

-Sí, Shikadai sabía lo de los baños termales.- Comenta Temari acordándose de la conversación que tuvieron esa misma mañana.

-No creo que sepa lo que quisiste decir con _charlar_.- Shikamaru ríe y la mira de reojo, acto seguido nota un suave golpe en su brazo.

-Eres un idiota ¿Qué pretendías que dijera?- Frunce el ceño, abre la puerta del dormitorio doble y tras entrar, escucha la puerta cerrarse. -Hace calor, déjala abierta.- Se queja mientras se comienza a desabrochar el vestido.

Shikamaru alza una ceja y sonríe haciendo que su mujer se sonroje.

-No... No seas tonto, no podemos.- Se vuelve a quejar dándose la vuelta.

El Nara sigue sin hablar, únicamente se aproxima a la cama, habiendo dejado la puerta cerrada y también empieza a desvestirse para ponerse el pijama.

Temari lleva una camiseta antigua con el símbolo Nara que le sirve como vestido; una vieja camiseta de Shikamaru que dio de sí hace mucho tiempo. Él decide ponerse únicamente los pantalones color verde oscuro de su pijama; hace calor para llevar la camiseta.

Al tumbarse boca arriba, ambos emiten un suspiro del placer que les produce estar por fin en la cama; aunque fue un día festivo, no habían parado de hacer cosas.

El silencio se apodera de la habitación hasta que se escucha las sábanas moverse al Temari girar sobre su cuerpo y quedar mirando a su esposo.

Shikamaru posa un brazo tras su nuca y la mira de reojo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Le pregunta acariciando su dorado cabello.

Temari mira hacia abajo; se da cuenta de que es imposible engañarlo, él conoce todas sus expresiones y sabe a ciencia cierta que le ocurre algo.

-Shikadai ha soñado que nos separábamos.- Comenta en un pequeño susurro.

Shikamaru ladea la cabeza y alza las cejas.

-¿Te preocupa? Sólo es un sueño.- Ríe mientras baja su mano por el cabello hasta su espalda, delineando con las yemas de sus dedos la delicada tela que protege su cuerpo.

-No quiero que piense esas cosas, eso es todo.- Concluye Temari incorporándose en la cama, apoyando su espalda en el cabecero.

-Supongo que él sabe que nos queremos, Temari.- Trata de calmar el ambiente e, incorporandose como ella, vuelve a hablar con una sonrisa pícara. -Además, no puedes vivir sin mí.- Muestra ahora una sonrisa burlesca y alza las cejas.

-¿Qué dices?- Temari frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos. -Podría vivir sin ti perfectamente.- Gira la cabeza de forma brusca y, al mirarle de reojo, saca la lengua de modo infantil.

Shikamaru ríe y se acerca, posando su cabeza en el hombro de ella y aspirando el suave aroma que está empezando a hacerle perder el control.

-¿Serías una mami divorciada? Eso es muy sexy.- En un susurro, muerde el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda y nota cómo ella se estremece ante él.

Sonríe, está ganando.

Temari chista e intenta apartarle de ella; o hacer como que lo aparta.

-No necesitaría a nadie más que a mi hijo.- Sentencia con una voz que flaquea cada vez que la mano juguetona de su esposo sube más y más por su muslo.

-¿Y qué harías para calmarte? Ya sabes...- Shikamaru habla en un tono serio y suave, Temari tiene que morderse el labio inferior y tratar de contraatacar.

-Yo sola me basto.- Concluye intentando sonar firme.

-¿Tú sola? Eso me encantaría verlo.- El Nara alza las cejas y, con ganas de jugar un poco, se separa de su mujer sentándose en el borde de la cama.

Temari parpadea varias veces y le mira, Shikamaru sonríe y le hace un gesto con la mirada para que empice.

La rubia se sonroja tanto que le duelen las mejillas y abre los ojos tanto como sus cuencas le permiten.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- Sorprendida y avergonzada por el descaro de Shikamaru, se sienta de rodillas y niega con la cabeza.

-Vamos... Hazlo para mí.- Le pide con una expresión de adorable súplica.

Temari se muerde el labio inferior y frunce el ceño ¿Por qué no se tumba a dormir y acaba con esto? Esa expresión es superior a ella; sabe que con esa cara tan adorable consigue todo lo que quiere.

Sí que lo sabe.

Emitiendo un suspiro de rendición, Temari se tumba en la cama apoyando la cabeza en la almohada y, aún con algo de vergüenza, abre las piernas.

La expresión juguetona de Shikamaru cambia al isntante; no puede creerse que ella haya cedido.

-Temari...- Se muerde el labio inferior e intenta aguantarse las ganas de correr hacia sus piernas y devorar el exquisito manjar que hay entre ellas.

Ella, sin mirarle, alza su trasero para deslizar sus braguitas y quitarlas por los pies, dejándolas a un lado de la cama. Shikamaru traga saliva y retiene la respiración.

-Si quieres que haga esto, más te vale mirarme.- Le dice sin encarar sus ojos e intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón.

Aún después de tanto tiempo, el hacer algo novedoso para ellos como esto; hace que sus corazones vuelvan a sentir ese nerviosismo adolescente.

-Como si pudiera mirar otra cosa...- Vuelve a tragar saliva, la nota dura por su garganta; la excitación de ver a su mujer en esa posición está torturándolo.

Ella asiente y, despacio, abre sus piernas para mostrar la desnudez de su intimidad. Shikamaru bufa por la nariz y, sin querer ser consciente, nota cómo su erección empieza a apretar por debajo de la ropa.

Está deseando que empiece, que se toque para él, que le haga ver el placer que puede darse ella sola y fantasear con que ella fantasea con él.

No haciéndolo esperar; Temari desliza su mano con extrema lentitud hasta su parte íntima. Emite un leve jadeo y Shikamaru la acompaña intentando controlarse; ella se incorpora para poder mirarle y, tras hacer contacto visual, empieza su espectáculo.

Sus dedos se deslizan suaves entre los labios inferiores, bajan y juguetean con la entrada haciendo que comience a mojarse; Shikamaru se relame los labios y no aparta la mirada.

Vuelve a subir sus dos dedos y roza el clítoris, lo cual la hace suspirar y echar la cabeza hacia atrás; Shikamaru aprieta los dientes y trata de contener el impulso de ir hacia ella.

Temari le mira de nuevo, sus ojos están entreabiertos y su respiración agitada; mueve los dedos hacia arriba, hacia abajo y volviendo al clítoris de vez en cuando haciendo suaves círculos para estimularlo. Sus gemidos se vuelven más constantes e intenta acallarlos con su mano libre.

Shikamaru sigue sentdo de piernas cruzadas en el borde de la cama, observándola, notando cómo su erección empieza a palpitar y pedir atención, pero quería que esta noche fuera de ella, quería que esta noche Temari le mostrara lo bien que se lo podía pasar ella sola.

Pero no podía sola, y aunque odiara admitirlo; sus dedos no eran suficientes. Aunque lo tenía delante, se imaginaba que era él quien la tocaba, quien le hacía sentir así, como tantas veces había hecho.

-Shikamaru...- Sus cuerdas vocales emiten su nombre, su cuerpo no olvida el roce del cuerpo de su marido contra el de ella.

Y lo echa de menos.

Shikamau tiene que apretar las manos con fuerza al ver cómo Temari, presa de la lujuria y el placer que le está dando el que Shikamaru la vea masturbarse, mete uno de sus dedos dentro de su lubricada intimidad.

-Sigue...- Le pide Shikamaru mordiéndose el labio inferior.

La excitación le ciega, ver a Temari masturbarse para él, verla tener placer así, está haciendo que incluso su vista se nuble. Podría acabar sin ni si quiera haberse tocado; solo por mirarla.

Temari, haciendo caso, en un audible jadeo, mete un segundo dedo dentro de ella y continúa moviéndolos hacia fuera y hacia dentro de manera constante. Se muerde el dedo índice y arquea la espalda, sigue gimiendo, sintiendo, queriendo que Shikamaru disfrute de la visión.

Pero no puede más, sus dedos no son suficientes.

-Shikamaru...- Al borde del colapso, saca sus dedos de ella y le mira suplicante. -Me equivocaba...- Entre jadeos, se tumba de lado y junta sus piernas. -Ven.- Le pide con voz de orden.

Él, preso de sus más primarios instintos, obedece _ipso facto_ , necesita notar la suavidad de sus paredes abrazarle, necesita ver cómo su cuerpo se estremece con cada embestida que el da; la necesita a _ella_.

Sin decir nada, siendo la habitación inundada de jadeos por parte de una impaciente rubia; Shikamaru baja su pantalón y su ropa interior lo suficiente como para dejar ver su prominente erección.

-Vamos...- Inquieta y deseando notarse completa, Temari pasea sus dedos entre los labios inferiores y se abre para él.

-Dios mío... Temari.- El Nara, sintiendo su erección palpitante, nota cómo su cerebro empieza a desconectarse.

Se tumba a su lado con la espada de Temari pegada a su pecho; alza una de las piernas de ella con una de sus manos, Temari alza su cuerpo para que Shikamaru pueda pasar la otra debajo de ella y, a parte de estar más cómodos, así poder llegar a tocar el pecho que le queda más cerca.

-Métela ¿Por qué te haces de rogar?- Comenzando a desesperarse, la rubia trata de buscar con sus caderas la erección que tanto está tardando en hacerla sentir completa.

Escucha la risa de su marido y, nada más hacerlo, nota su hombro ser mordido; emite un jadeo y pronto se convierte en un sensual gemido cuando Shikamaru, queriéndola pillar desprevenida, introduce de una sola embestida la totalidad de su miembro dentro de ella.

 _Y ahora sí, ahora se siente completa._

El vaivén comienza lento, suave.

-Di que me necesitas.- Susurrando, le ordena en el oído.

Acto seguido embiste con fuerza haciendo que Temari tenga que aguantarse el fuerte gemido que, con ansias, quiere salir de sus cuerdas vocales.

-Claro que lo hago, ton...tonto.- Sigue gimiendo, trata de contener la respiración y agarra las sábanas con fuerza mientras cierra los ojos; pensando lo bien que se siente, lo feliz que está por tenerlo dentro.

Shikamaru continúa unas cuantas embestidas y, de pronto, para. Saca su erección de ella y Temari, notándose vacía, emite graciosos quejidos.

Sin embargo, lejos, muy lejos de dejarla con las ganas; Shikamaru se sienta sobre sus rodillas y toma sus piernas para posicionarse entre ellas.

-Dilo, Temari.- Sonriente, triunfante, superior; Shikamaru desliza su erección ente los más que mojados labios inferiores de ella.

Se mofa, se burla de las expresiones que su mujer pone cuándo él hace que sea sumisa; aunque solo sea haciendo el amor, se siente bien tener pleno control por una vez.

-Te necesito... Shika-ah.- Cierra los ojos y arquea la espalda; no le da tiempo a pronunciar su nombre.

Recibe su _premio_ ; la respuesta es correcta.

Shikamaru, contento porque su mujer dijera lo que él ansiaba escuchar, comienza de nuevo el vaivén de sus cuerpos; mueve sus caderas entrando y saliendo de ella con deliciosa facilidad, le encanta el echo de saber que la lubricación viene de lo bien que se lo ha pasado ella sola minutos atrás.

La pasión se apodera de Temari, que embobada, observa la boca de Shikamaru; entreabierta, jadeando, sensual.

Y no puede.

Alza su cuerpo y con una de sus manos le toma de la nuca para pegarlo a ella y fundirse en un ardiente beso que hace que el placer incremente aún más si se podía. Sienten arder, sus cuerpos sudan y las gotas de sudor resbalan por su piel a medida que Shikamaru continúa las embestidas.

Temari nota una ola de placer inundar su cuerpo, la electricidad recorre sus sentidos, nubla su mente, hace que roce el cielo con los dedos.

Shikamaru nota sus paredes abrazar su erección con fuerza; sabe que está cerca y no le va a privar de sentir el placer que sabe que sólo él puede darle.

Que sólo él _sabe_ darle.

Y llega; Temari roza el éxtasis con sus sentidos, araña la espalda de su marido y arquea su cuerpo dejandose llevar por el inmeso placer que siente. Shikamaru tiene que besarla de nuevo, sus gemidos están siendo demasiado sonoros.

Tras acabar, la rubia queda rendida en la cama y un sonriente Shikamaru la mira desde arriba.

Ella, con una sonrisa pícara, le devuelve la mirada y, haciendo que salga de ella, se muerde el labio inferior.

-¿Temari...?- El Nara parpadea varias veces y ladea la cabeza confuso.

Sin embargo, en lugar de dar explicaciones, Temari posa una mano sobre el pecho de él y hace que se tumbe en la cama.

Shikamaru sonríe, ya sabe lo que viene y le encanta la idea de que salga de ella; eso hace que se excite más.

-Solo por hoy... Voy a dejarte acabar aquí.- Con su dedo índice, se señala la boca mientras, lenta, baja hasta rozar su erección con sus labios. -Pero no te acostumbres, señor Nara.- Le sonríe y, tras morderse el labio inferior, saca su lengua para, poco a poco ir bajando por la longitud de su miembro.

Él, preso de la pasión y la lujuria, asiente embobado. Agarra las sábanas con ambas manos y deja que su mujer haga el trabajo.

Temari comienza a lamer su erección de abajo a arriba, la saborea y le mira a los ojos mientras, con delicadeza y sabiendo bien qué hacer; baja su boca abarcando la totalidad del miembro, abrazándolo en su garganta.

Shikamaru echa la cabeza hacia atrás y emite un sonoro gruñido. Una de sus manos aprieta la sábana y la otra pasa a la cabeza de Temari, no puede evitarlo, necesita sentir sus cabellos dorados entre sus manos.

Y la adora, adora cómo esos sensuales ojos jade siguen mirándole mientras su boca continúa dándole un indescriptible placer que pronto acabará en éxtasis.

Tiene permiso, no necesita parar porque ella le ha dado el permiso de acabar donde tanto le gusta hacerlo.

-Temari, tu boc-ah...- Aprierta los dientes, jadea más fuerte, está al límite. -Se siente... increíble.- Sus jadeos se transforman en gemidos y no puede contenerse.

Temari cierra los ojos y para de mover su cabeza al notar como su garganta es inundada de ese espeso líquido que sale de la punta de la erección de su marido.

Y aunque no le guste demasiado el sabor, hoy se siente tan excitada que, no sabe bien por qué, tenia unas ganas inmensas de dejarle hacerlo.

Tras unos cuantos espasmos por parte del Nara, Temari sonríe y desliza su boca hacia arriba dejando la esencia sellada en sus labios.

Shikamaru trata de recobrar el aliento, traga saliva y mira a Temari con pudor.

-No... No te lo tragues.- Sonrojado, se rasca la nuca e intenta buscar alguna solución.

-Tarde.- Habla Temari encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo una mueca de asco.

-¡Mujer! Oh... Eres muy problemática ¿Lo sabías? No era necesario...- Aún más ruborizado, mira hacia otro lado y rasca su mejilla.

-Te coportas como si fuera la primera vez.- Se burla la rubia bajándose de la cama.

-Sigue sin hacerme gracia...- Frunce el ceño, pero no puede evitar reírse con ella. -Te traeré algo de agua.- Comenta Shikamaru con una expresión de ternura.

Si pudiera expresar con palabras lo muy enamorado que está de ella, lo haría.

No tardan en asearse en el baño que está dentro de su dormitorio, después, Shikamaru baja a hurtadillas al primer piso para llenar un vaso de agua y llevárselo a su mujer quien, tranquila y feliz, le espera tumbada en la cama.

Pasan algunos minutos hasta que por fin vuelven a estar tranquilos en la cama, y esta vez con la puerta abierta.

Ahora, en la habitación hace más calor que antes; mucho más.

-Queda a la vista que no podemos divorciarnos.- Comenta Temari jugueteando con la perilla de su marido, apoyada en su pecho.

-¿Porque estás enamorada de mí?- Pregunta entre una suave risa acariciándole el brazo.

-No, solo porque haces muy bien el amor.- Dice en un tono que pretende ser serio.

-Oh vamos, hazme feliz y confiesa que me amas.- Shikamaru sigue con la broma. -Las mujeres siempre estáis pensando en lo mismo.- Ambos ríen y se miran.

Un silencio agradable inunda la habitación y el tiempo se detiene.

No dicen nada, pero su mirada es suficiente para expresar el intenso amor que sienten el uno por el otro.

La noche abraza Konoha y esta vez, Shikadai no tuvo

 _pesadillas._

* * *

 _¡Gracias por leerlo! Espero que os haya gustado mucho y que lo hayáis disfrutado tantísimo como lo hice yo al escribirlo._

 _Y ahora, me voy a descansar... Como he dicho, escribor en el móvil es un horror, pero lo que sea por vosotros, en serio, lo que sea._

 _Espero recibir comentarios sabiendo vuestras opiniones, me haría muy feliz._

 _Recordad que nos vemos el Domingo que viene con el nuevo fic ganador... ¿Cuál será esta vez? JOJOJO_

 _Oh, y por cierto, espero que no os haya inpoetado el sutil MiraDai que he metido, jajaja, es que no sé, los amo._

 _¡Besitos de chocolate con leche para todos!_


End file.
